


The Night of Walpurgis and the Wild Hunt

by AtmosphericDisruption



Series: The Heart It Beats, The Thunder Rolls [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtmosphericDisruption/pseuds/AtmosphericDisruption
Summary: In which heads are smashed and traditions are broken.





	

For the first time since Bor's death, Odin had turned down THE hunt. Finally, after years upon years of waiting it was his turn. His time had come. His reign would be glorious. The cackle that ripped from his chest was got him a deeply concerned look from his father that was completely ignored. The god of thunder spun on his heel, his cloak billowing out behind him as he marched out of Odin's office. He had a hunt to organize.

-A month or so later-

Thor stood at the head of the hunting party a mad grin splitting his face. He leaned heavily on a ornate bident that was crafted just for this occasion. A brightly painted skull of a deer was perched on his head at a jaunty angle and his shoulders were covered by a delicately embroidered hide. All three were gifts from the hunts guests to honour the occasion.  
In times past the participants of the hunt had only been picked from the major families that ruled Europe, not counting those of Greco-Roman origin of course. The traditions were painstakingly upheld and they spoke of deep historical meaning and importance and other doubtlessly archaic things. Thor had grown bored of it years ago and he could bet that he wasn't the only one.  
And so his invitations had not only been sent out to the usual participants, but to any pantheon that was on speaking terms with his own realm. After many assurances that The All-Father would be sitting this one out, the once modest amount of participants skyrocketed. Any grumblers were reminded that the invitation could be rescinded at any time. That quickly shut people up. In any case, the hunt was turning into the premiere event of this century and was helping to repair Asgards damaged reputation.  
The god of thunder waited for the chatter to die before addressing the assembly.  
"My friends, thank you all for taking time out of your busy schedules to attend our little event. Tonight is a sacred night, the Night of Walpurgis and the Wild Hunt!"  
The crowd roared it approval.  
"As I'm sure you all know, this is a very sacred tradition that celebrates the All-Father's sacrifice upon the world tree. He might have mentioned it once or twice. As the light dies and chaos reigns, we will scour the earth and heavens for our prey.  
Unlike the hunts previous, have decided to do something a little different. Each of you should have received a token when you entered the hall. This is the symbol of your party and your prey. You have eight days to capture or kill your mark. The creatures I have chosen are a poison to all they touch. They are monsters who serve no purpose the destroyers detest them and even the lords and ladies of chaos have rejected them. It will be dangerous, but what fun is prey that cannot bite back?"  
Excited murmurs rippled through the crowd.  
"On the ninth day the white heart comes into play. If you manage to catch him you will be granted three boons and a place of honour at my father's table for a year. If you kill him you will be banned from the hunt, and from Asgard, henceforth." The gods voice was a cold as a winter storm leaving no room for argument.  
"On a lighter note, I must request that the stealing of mortals be kept to a minimum. As amusing as it is, they actually notice these things now. Any wooed lads, lasses, or beings of indiscriminate gender are your responsibility, but do not bring them back here. This is mead hall, not a marriage suite.  
  
After this night, you are responsible for feeding yourself, but remember, if it is someone's sacred trout, hamster, elk, or ostrich, leave it alone. If they kill you over it, that is not my problem. What else....Oh! If you are horribly maimed or have the misfortune to die during the hunt you can submit claims paperwork to the treasury which is located in Frigga's hall. Hopefully you read the contract and wavers before you signed...  
In any case, you have an hour to get your hunting parties assembled before we head out. The light dies at evenfall, so we need to be on the bifrost before then."  
He fell into the rhythm of giving orders easily, as if it hadn't been over two midgardian years since he had last done so.  
“May your weapons fly true, your dog's noses be up to stuff, and your prey vicious.” The god of thunder tapped the bident on the floor, signalling the end of his speech and the beginning of the hour. This was going to be epic.


End file.
